Una sonrisa
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: En ese momento, lo único que Draco Malfoy deseaba era que Hermione Granger le regalara una de sus sonrisas. Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling. No recibo nada mas que unos tristes reviews por esto.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**¿Qué pasaría si Snape hubiera llevado a Draco hasta la Orden del Fenix?**

* * *

**Una sonrisa**

Todo había estallado frente a su cara. Le habría gustado tener uno de esos giratiempos. Podría haber evitado que Bellatrix torturará a Granger, pero era un cobarde y la mano le había temblado. Pero ella no era como él; ella era valiente y decidida. Dobby nunca debió morir aquel día, él era quien debía morir. Pero se trago toda su amargura y salió de aquella casa en la que se asfixiaba.

Había sido un cobarde toda su vida. Siempre escudandose detras de su apellido, siempre siguiendo las órdenes de su padre. Haciendo cosas que él ni siquiera pensaba que algún día tendría que hacer. Pero eso se había acabado hacía meses. Nunca se imaginó que su padrino fuera leal a Dumbledore, pero así había sido, y de un momento a otro el se encontraba en la misma situación que esté, entre los dos bandos, pero sin pertenecer realmente a ninguno de los dos.

Los únicos que sabían sobre su relación con la Orden del Fénix eran Granger y Potter. El elegido no había reaccionado bien, pero la sabelotodo se lo había tomado con madurez y tranquilidad. Había visto pasar por sus ojos muchas emociones y pensamientos, poco faltó para que viera salir humo de sus orejas; cuando estaba apunto de marcharse vio que Granger le estiraba una mano. Lo primero que pensó fue decirle algo hiriente, pero después lo medito y recordó la sensación que le dejo el que Potter no aceptara su mano en primer año. Cuando estrechó su mano, la Gryffindor sonrío con alegría, y se dio cuenta de que nunca había recibido una sonrisa más brillante. Ese fue el inicio de una amistad silenciosa y débil, pero amistad al fin y al cabo.

Cuando sucedió lo de Dumbledore, la vio correr y se dio cuenta de que lo más probable es que nunca la volviese a ver. No le importó demasiado en ese momento, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que extrañaba demasiado los pequeños gestos de amistad y compañerismo que la castaña tenía con él.

Miró en dirección a la playa y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que pasaba por un estado pesimista. La castaña Granger estaba parada mirando hacía el vacío cuando Draco se paró a su lado.

Draco sabía que no merecía que ella le prestara atención, pero por más de un segundo deseo que aquellos ojos color chocolate le miraran y le regalara una sonrisa de las suyas, llenas de bondad y dulzura. Pero ella no le miraría así de nuevo, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - ella ahora le miraba pero no lo hacía de manera amistosa o siquiera enojada; ella tenía una mirada fría, acerada y vacía.

- Nada en especial Granger - le respondió él también de forma cortante, pero completamente aterrorizado de la nueva Granger. Después de ver esa mirada tantas veces te das cuenta que esa persona esta al borde de la locura, y sabe que si no hace algo ahora para ayudarla, no podrá después - O quizás sí - y la abrazo. Nunca la había abrazado, solo conversaba con ella de vez en cuando, pero ahora que lo hacía deseaba no soltarla jamás. Ella era cálida, aún en la situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando sintió que ella dejaba de empujarle y comenzaba a llorar, se sintió mejor. Era extraño estar alegre de que alguien llorara, pero él lo estaba; el llanto significaba que aún sentía, y que aún tenía esperanza.

Cuando se separaron él intentó sonreírle, pero sabía que había sido más una mueca que una sonrisa. Ella ante su mala sonrisa lanzó una risita comedida. Él se sintió mejor al ver una emoción en sus ojos, y sabía que ese era el camino correcto, ya que una sonrisa de Hermione Granger era el mejor de los regalos.

* * *

Hola

Esta es una loca idea que tuve, es la primera vez que utilizo WI?, y no se si lo aplique bien, pero me encanto como quedo.

Muchos cariños a todos los lectores.

Leonor


End file.
